1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to belts and belt buckles, and more particularly, to an improved belt buckle and a combination belt and belt buckle wherein the belt buckle has at least one spinning element and indicia thereon to enable a user to play a game. The belt may include one or more rows of openings and movable pegs, or the like, to enable users to keep track of their progress during playing of a game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belts are specifically designed for fastening around the waist of an individual and they generally include a fastening device, such as a belt buckle to hold the ends for the belt together. Belt buckles may come in substantially any shape and/or size, may be simple or highly decorative, and may be provided with additional features or functions, depending on the desires of the wearer of the belt buckle.
Applicant, in pending application Ser. No. 10/733,005, filed on Dec. 11, 2003, describes a decorative spinning belt buckle for use with belts. Applicant's prior spinning belt buckle and other known belts and belt buckles include at least a portion to be secured to one end of the belt and a hook or tang to be selectively secured in openings formed at the other end of the belt.
However, none of the known prior art discloses or shows a belt buckle or combination belt and buckle that may be used to play a game by rotating or spinning an element captured in the buckle to selectively point to indicia on the buckle, and which may also utilize indicating devices, such as pegs or pins, moved along openings formed in the belt to show the status of or keep track of one or more user's progress during play of a game.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a belt buckle with which a game may be played. The belt buckle may include at least one rotating or spinning element that points to selected indicia formed on the buckle and which buckle may also be attached to a belt having openings formed therein to capture indicating devices that show the status of a game or that track the results of spinning the element and/or comparing the results of one or more players utilizing the belt buckle to play a game.
The present invention provides a simple, inexpensive and elegant belt buckle and combinations of belts and belt buckles that may be worn by a user and/or utilized to play a game by means of the rotation of a spinning element and indicia on the belt buckle.